


How to Steal

by silverfoxflower



Series: Tumblr-style Commentfics and Drabbles [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes Thor's first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Steal

“Nay,” Thor said, his voice lacking it’s usual overconfidence. “We shouldn’t. It’s not honorable.” 

“Thor,” Loki coaxed, his smile far too old for his young face. “You are my brother, are you not?” He leaned across the small space separating them, placing a gentling hand on Thor’s wrist. Under his fingers, Thor’s pulse beat fast and frightened, like a rabbit fleeing from the teeth of a wolf.

“Yes,” Thor said uncertainly.

“Then is it not honorable that we embrace?” Loki said, allowing his eyes to grow wide and earnest. “Are the kisses I bequeath you before your quests, the ones you say bring you such luck, as well dishonorable?”

Thor flushed, remembering, no doubt, the times his brother had pressed dry lips against his knuckles, murmured blessings against his fingertips and wards of protection into the hollow of his palm. What Loki was asking for now was much different, and they both knew it.

With a much put-upon sigh, Loki played his final card. “Such modesty does not become you, brother. Should you retain your innocence much longer, it will fester overripe and spoil like fruit. You do not want to finally achieve the favors of Lady Sif only to make her laugh at your fumblings, do you?”

Ah. That put the steel of bull-headed determination back in his brother’s eyes.

“She will not laugh at me,” Thor said, and allowed Loki to draw even closer, did not resist as his younger brother pressed soft lips, then tongue to his mouth and swallowed his first kiss.


End file.
